renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Scotland
The Kingdom of Scotland or Kingdom of Alba is one of the three English-speaking nations of Renaissance Kingdoms. Counties of Scotland There are currently 3 counties and 13 towns in Scotland. *Ayr *Galloway *Glasgow Government His Majesty, King James II of Scotland holds supreme authority in His Kingdom. The word of His Majesty is the Highest Law. By the grace and divine right of his Majesty, King James II of Scotland, The Government of Scotland is formed. The duty of this government is to the people of Scotland, to protect and defend their freedom, health, and happiness. This government is formed for the people and will adhere to the will of the people. It's worth noting that some aspects of the government are only implemented in the forums and have no actual in game mechanism. Former Structure of the Government of Scotland The Government of Scotland collapsed in early 1458, the following is what the Government consisted of, prior to the collapse. A. The King of Scotland B. The Three Estates *The Legislative Estate - The National Assembly of Scotland *The Executive Estate - Steward of Scotland *The Judicial Estate - High Court of Scotland C. The Royal Scottish Army *The Royal Scottish Army (RSA) is a branch of the government regulated and maintained by The National Assembly and commanded by the Steward of Scotland. *The RSA High Command is governed by the reigning King of Scotland and his Steward. *The RSA highest officials, as dictated by the RSA charter, command the RSA forces. D. The Royal Embassy of Scotland *Shall be directed by the Chancellor. *Shall be under the Executive Department. *Shall be governed by its own Charter Scotland's Clans The original founding Clans of Scotland were named on November 1, 1455 by the Lyon Lyon, King of Arms. All current Clans listed as (recognized by the Lyon Court) are all current clans. Regardless of Activity, they are all considered official clans (this does not apply to unofficial ones) until there are 0 remaining members. All other clans are listed with sub forum links in Gathering of the clans, many have or will in the future apply for Official Clan Status through the Lyon Court. *'Clans' ** Clan Campbell (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Forbes (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Fraser (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Kennedy (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacAle (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacDonald (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Macgillivray (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacGregor (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacLeod (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacTavish (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Munro (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan O'Broin (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Rose (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Wallace (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan McKenzie (Established April 23, 1456, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Gunn (Established May 9th, 1456, recognized by Lyon Court ** Clan Murray (Established July 17, 1456, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Montgomery (Established November 7th, 1456 recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Irvine (Established December 20th, 1456, recognized by Lyons Court) ** Clan Leslie (Established December 22nd, 1456, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan WhiteSnow (Established June 18th, 1457, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Macaulay (Established'' November 26, 1458, recognized by Lyon Court)'' *'Septs' ** Sept MacPherson ** Sept Ferguson *'Families' ** Innes ** Dunbar ** McClintock Religion in Scotland The Kingdom of Scotland is a secular state in that there is no official state religion and all its citizens are granted freedom of religion by the Constitution of Scotland. However the majority of the Scottish people are adherents to either the Old Ways, commonly called Paganism by others, or the Universal Roman Aristotelian Church (URAC). Universal Roman Aristotelian Church The URAC in Scotland contains one Province - the Province of Glasgow, which contains the Archdiocese of Glasgow and the Diocese of Whithorn. The Archbishop of Glasgow is Bennett and the Bishop of Whithorn is Alanna_kyles. Paganism As Paganism is not one regulated religious institution, but rather a large variety of beliefs, it does not have a single governance such as the URAC does. However many minor adherents to Pagan beliefs are members of the Alliance of Independent Religions (AIR), which is an association of all "unofficial" religions. The Seanchaidhe of the Isles is Conchobhor. Meet the Scots A''' Aresius '''B Brother Chris C''' Cecci '''D Dee Snider E''' Elois, EricVermulen '''F Flaithbheartach G''' Gabria, Gilan '''H I''' '''J JuliusOctavius K''' '''L Lance68har, Laviticus M '''Lordmatthew '''N Nameisis O''' Ozhawk '''P Q''' '''R Roy Garlock S''' Sephrenia, Serendipity, Swampi '''T Tosher U''' '''V W''' Wandress '''X Xavierson Y''' Yukishiro '''Z Category:Kingdom